


嫉妒的克里斯

by frui



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 戏精小情侣
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frui/pseuds/frui
Summary: proot的作品Jealous Cris这一系列的中文翻译





	嫉妒的克里斯

**Author's Note:**

（一）克里斯的妒火再度来袭  
   
“Oh，上帝，太棒了！”  
   
只有在克里斯操莱奥的时候，他才听过莱奥发出这样的声音，而克里斯本人现在正站在门外，还感觉自己受到了一点惊吓……好吧，现在他惊吓得一批！  
   
“也许他是在自慰，”克里斯想。  
   
“就是这样，宝贝儿，放松。”这他妈是谁的声音？紧接着克里斯听到了莱奥在他生命中最为罪孽深重的一声呻吟。  
   
克里斯勃然大怒。有个男人在他家里，和他的莱奥一起待客厅，还让他发出呻吟。他踏进客厅，无论是谁和莱奥在一起，他都要把这个人给杀了。  
   
“阿奎罗?”  
   
“Hey,克里斯！好久不见。”Kun朝他招呼道，还附送一个大大的微笑。  
   
莱奥脸朝下趴在沙发上，阿圭罗正跨坐在他身上，双手放在他的肩膀上，大概是在给莱奥做肩部按摩。好吧，所以他们并没有做那些克里斯脑补出来的事情，但克里斯还是不喜欢眼前的景象。  
   
克里斯思考了下要怎么才能让Kun跟他的莱奥拉出至少2米的距离。  
   
“我可以和我男朋友说几句话吗？”克里斯的语气听起来并不怎么友善，但Kun，作为一个心大的傻瓜，并没有领悟出其中的敌意，他起身从莱奥身上离开。  
   
“莱奥，宝贝，你能为了我起来一下吗？”  
   
克里斯说这话时脸上的假笑让他看起来很怪异，这让Kun的自信心得到了大幅提升，“至少我笑起来很好看。”Kun心里暗暗想道。  
   
莱奥花了好几分钟才终于站起身，他看起来就像是整个人都超脱了一般。克里斯对Kun这种神奇的魔力感到了威胁，因为一次单纯的按摩怎么能够让一个男人看起来如此放松适意？克里斯拥有最昂贵的女按摩师，她都做不到！   
   
当莱奥终于来到克里斯身边，他看到克里斯绷得紧紧的肩膀和向前挺起的胸膛。“宝贝，你看起来很紧张。你应该来个肩部按——唔”  
   
克里斯根本没有去听莱奥所说的话。他将唇压上去，伸入自己的舌头，在莱奥的朋友面前宣告他的所有权。他们的亲热持续了整整五分钟，分开的时候，彼此都喘息得厉害。  
   
“我们失陪一下。”克里斯一边说道，一边抓着莱奥往门口走。留下一个瞪大了眼睛的Kun在原地呆呆不动。  
   
他们走到一个Kun看不见但是完全可以听见声音的地方，克里斯把莱奥转过身，让他面朝墙站着，自己则跪倒在地。  
   
“我们来看看到底谁才能让他叫得最大声。”克里斯腹诽道。  
   
“克里斯，你做什——Oh。”莱奥尖声道。  
   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
   
莱奥步伐虚浮地同克里斯一起走回客厅，发现他的朋友已经不在了，只留下一张纸条：“我有急事，先走一步。别担心，我从窗户出去的。”  
   
   
   
（二）莱奥的假期  
   
莱奥已经为这一刻提前准备了整整一周，从他发现自己要有假期的时候就开始了。他的队友们可能会同家人一起度过这段时间，但是莱奥的家人都在忙些鬼才知道是什么的事情，而他的男朋友也不在这座城市里。所以他要充分利用这段时间。  
   
这一天的开始仿佛梦幻一般：他终于第一次能够睡一个长长的觉（没有闹钟，也没有一个幼稚的男人在他耳边尖叫。莱奥为此高兴得差点哭出来）；他吃了一顿最不健康的早餐（用鲜奶油和糖浆做成的巧克力松饼）；他看了欲望都市（打他啊）；现在他要去好好地来一发。再也没有仅仅两分钟的手淫，他要慢慢，慢慢地来。他的男朋友不在少了很多乐趣，但他准备充分利用这一情况。  
   
他走进自己的房间，身上只穿了一件对他来说太过宽大的丝质睡袍，这是克里斯的。它特别软，而克里斯绝对不会同意让他穿的，但他现在又不在，所以哈！接受吧，让高个子自己哭去！他在完全不搭的酒杯里给自己倒了些玫瑰葡萄酒（克里斯看见了绝对会青筋暴起），然后在床上撒上玫瑰花瓣。他点上几根蜡烛，关上灯，一切准备妥当。他走到自己的秘密盒子前，一个克里斯并不知晓的盒子（他永远也不会知晓，否则这事在克里斯嘴里就没完了）。他取出一个分量不小的按摩棒和润滑剂，爬上了床。  
   
他坐在床中间，思考自己要用哪个场景。克里斯和他在金球奖颁奖礼期间做的那个？不，那个太快了。或者用他们第一次做爱的场景？那一次的性事漫长而敏感，和他现在的心情很搭……不，不用那个，那次太慢了。他想要介于缓慢和粗俗之间的场景。他们在葡萄牙的那次！那次的经历对莱奥来说仿佛就在昨天一般。因为克里斯偷吃了莱奥最喜欢的饼干，莱奥把他绑了起来。那次开始的时候他们慢条斯理，莱奥花了很多时间来挑逗他的男朋友，然后克里斯一度失控，挣脱开了束缚，转而把莱奥操到意乱神迷。不错，这段记忆很合适。  
   
莱奥把酒杯放在床头柜上，面朝卧室的门，跪坐在自己的脚后跟上。丝质睡袍堆在他身体的周围，仿佛在爱抚他的皮肤。他开始给自己后面做润滑。  
   
克里斯打算回来给他的小男朋友一个惊喜。他终于有时间能够陪陪他。他悄悄地进了屋子，然后看到的景象差点让他心脏病发作。客厅的地板上扔着一条毯子，桌子上放着一套用过的盘子和刀叉。莱奥可不会这样，好吧，他会这样，但他一般事后会打扫干净的。克里斯把手提箱放下，然后冷静的悄悄走近他们两个人的房间，他想莱奥可能正在屋里午睡。然而他离卧室越近，他听到的呻吟声和喘息声就越清晰。卧室的门根本没关，克里斯站到门前。  
   
“这他妈是我的睡袍吗？”  
   
莱奥呆住了，这时他正一只手握住自己的阴茎，而一根按摩棒正插到一半。然后克里斯发现了这个玩具，睡袍立刻被他抛之脑后。  
   
“莱奥，在你两腿之间的是什么？”  
   
“我的老二?”  
   
“不要耍小聪明！你知道我在说什么！”  
   
莱奥慢慢把按摩棒从自己身体里抽出来，这使得他有点难耐。克里斯绝对没有被这个场景影响到，他是出于其他原因才不得不揉搓阴茎几下的。莱奥下身仍然硬着，他手里拿着那个按摩棒，举起来给他的男朋友看。克里斯无法自抑地愤怒粗喘气。  
   
“为什么它比我的大？你不爱我了吗?如果你爱我，你就会用一个比克里斯指挥官要小一点的东西！”  
   
“不要给你的老二起名字！我知道自己暂时见不到你的时候才会用下它，算不上什么大事。”  
   
“算不上什么——我觉得自己被欺骗了！”克里斯一把抓住那个有点湿还有点温度的按摩棒，它可能比想象中的要更能引起他的性冲动。  
   
“你要去哪里?“莱奥跟着克里斯下了楼梯。  
   
“去烧了这个东西!”  
   
“克里斯，为什么你一定要烧掉所有你讨厌的东西？”  
   
葡萄牙人并不理会他，把那只讨厌的玩具扔进了没有点燃的壁炉。  
   
“等会我再来点火。现在……现在我要让你知道，为什么你不需要除了我以外的任何东西！”  
   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
   
他们都喘不过气来，花瓣粘在他们身上。莱奥躺在克里斯身上，脑袋枕着他的胸膛。他们依偎着彼此，不时交换细碎的吻。这时克里斯突然注意到一些事情。  
   
“为什么红酒杯里会装着玫瑰葡萄酒？”  
   
该死的莱奥并没有得到一个真正的假期。  
   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
   
塞瑟在客厅里和克里斯说话时突然停了下来。  
   
“听着，你知道我的，我不会对别人的性癖另眼相看，只要不是太奇怪的那种。但是为什么你的壁炉里有一个巨大的按摩棒？”  
   
   
（三）都是队友的错  
   
“所以那天晚上我们出去约会，本来一切都很顺利，直到他开始谈论丹尼·阿尔维斯。我是说，说个一两分钟也没什么关系，但是他一直在说阿尔维斯的事情……那我呢? 我们终于拥有两个小时可以陪伴彼此，而你想要度过这两个小时的方式就是谈论某个时尚品味存疑的巴西人？“  
   
现在是皇家马德里的日常训练时间；克里斯一直在抱怨莱奥分给别人的注意力竟然超过了一秒钟。塞瑟一边漫不经心地听着，一边思考晚餐吃什么，而哈梅斯则认真聆听了克里斯的每一句话。  
   
“算了，我去练点球。”  
   
塞瑟和哈梅斯两个人留在原地。  
   
“我们必须挽救他们之间的感情。如果足球界的国王和王后分手了，那就是末日来临！”  
   
“王后指的是克里斯，对吧?”  
   
“不，王后是莱奥，他就是足球界的碧昂丝……这不是重点，重点是我们得做点什么!”  
   
“听着，哈梅斯，他们已经快两个月没见面了。他们只是需要来上一发。”塞瑟解释道。  
   
“什么?你太粗俗了！塞尔吉奥，他们俩可是我们的爸爸!”闻言塞瑟扬起了眉毛。  
   
“我是想说，”哈梅斯笑，“刚才不是我的心里话，克里斯只能算我的爸爸。”  
   
“哇哦。”塞瑟并没有特别吃惊，只感到一丝丝的悲哀。  
   
“我的意思是队友！别在意这个，我一定要挽救他们之间的感情！”  
   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
   
丹尼·阿尔维斯迈入球场，找到自己要找的人。  
   
“啊，马塞洛，到底有什么紧急情况？”  
   
“没什么紧急情况啊……你为什么出现在这里？”  
   
“因为你给我发短信说有紧急情况！而且你还不接我的电话，我以为你快死了！我赶紧冲到了这里!”  
   
“是我发的短信！对不起，马塞洛。“哈梅斯把手机还给巴西人。  
   
他接着说道：“丹尼，我需要你的帮助!是关于克里斯的事情。”   
   
“这个小鬼想干什么？”丹尼不高兴地问，现在身处敌人的地盘上，他感觉非常不自在。  
   
“可以跟我过来一下吗？“哈梅斯使出自己幼犬一样的眼神，丹尼对此屈服了。  
   
“好吧!”  
   
他们俩一起向克里斯和塞瑟走去，路上还聊了聊下周各自要对阵的球队。  
   
“克里斯，看我带了谁过来!”  
   
克里斯和塞瑟将目光投注到这位巴萨球员身上。  
   
“你是想杀了我吗?”  
   
"不，克里斯，我不是——”  
   
“我简直不敢相信。在阿尔维斯已经毁掉我的生活之后，我不需要他再来毁掉我的工作。”  
   
丹尼对他的话一头雾水，而哈梅斯沮丧得无以复加。塞瑟必须出手了。  
   
“行了，克里斯，这根本不是阿尔维斯的问题。是比赛日程把你和莱奥分开。你们俩只是需要来上一发。”  
   
哈梅斯对此毫不掩饰地发出厌恶的喊声，丹尼一边走开，一边说道：“我非常爱莱奥，所以真的听不下去你这些肮脏的话。”  
   
“你刚才说了什么?”克里斯难以置信地问道。  
   
哈梅斯低声说：“千万不要再说第二遍。”  
   
塞瑟摆出他所能想到的最严肃的表情，重复了一遍刚刚的话:“我说你们两个需要来一发。”  
这使得哈梅斯忍不住哀嚎。  
   
克里斯低声道：“你怎么敢说这话，拉莫斯。”   
   
接着他大声吼道：“首先你要记住我是你队友!”说完他就从哈梅斯和塞瑟身边走开。  
   
10分钟后，他走回来，严厉地告诉塞瑟：“在我卧室里发生的任何事，拉莫斯，都和你没关系。”  
   
“但是，是你一直在跟我们说这些。”  
   
“我——”克里斯愤然离去。  
   
20分钟后，塞瑟和哈梅斯仍然待在一块儿，这次克里斯走过来平静地说:“不要再跟我说那种话。”然后他就朝齐达内走去。  
   
哈梅斯看上去很伤心，他问塞瑟:“你为什么要这么做?”  
   
“他就是被憋的。现在他知道了。问题就解决了。”塞瑟走开去和队友们练习传球，留下哈梅斯觉得自己需要先去洗洗耳朵。  
   
当他们在更衣室里收拾东西准备离开的时候，克里斯宣布了一个消息。  
   
“我要去巴塞罗那处理一些商业上的事情，所以不要来打扰我，不要给我打电话，也不要给我短信。”


End file.
